frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Baervan Wildwanderer
, GnomeDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , , | favored weapon = “Whisperleaf” (halfspear) | worshipers = Druids, forest gnomes, rangers, rock gnomes, tricksters | cleric alignments = CG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation Baervan Wildwanderer (bay-ur-van wild-wan-der-er) is gentle, good natured, and mischievous, and his penchant for good natured mischief rivals Garl Glittergold himself. Though Baervan sometimes plays jokes on other creatures, it is hard not to like him. The Masked Leaf's tricks are much more pointed than typical of the Forgotten Folk, and if Baervan wants to send someone a message, he does so in the form of a joke. Baervan is the patron of the forest gnomes, rare and secretive kin of rock gnomes. Clergy and Temples The church of Baervan is loosely organized and consists mostly of regional sects, each of which is fairly independent. Members of Baervan's clergy are found mostly in outdoor gnome communities in the great forests of Faerun, particularly forest gnome villages. Individual clerics often wander far afield, typically accompanied by a raccoon (or dire raccoon) companion. All members of the Masked Leaf's clergy are concerned with the protection of nature (and the gnomes who dwell in harmony with it), and they are actively involved in driving off evil creatures. Clerics and druids of Baervan pray for their spells each day whenever the moon is highest in the sky. Baervan's clergy gather monthly in sylvan glens under the light of the full moon to dance, hurl acorns at each other, and offer up magical trinkets or other treasures to the deity. If a follower has been unable to acquire a magical gift over the course of the last three ten-days, a knickknack of some value temporarily given magic by means of some cantrip or orison (often a light spell) is commonly offered. Many clerics and druids multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Baervan tends to keep to himself, except for the company of Chiktikka Fastpaws, a sentient giant raccoon who is always getting him into trouble. He works closely with the nonevil gnome deities, particularly Segojan Earthcaller, for both gods are strongly concerned with the natural world. Traditionally, their portfolios are loosely divided between forest animals and plants on Baervan's part, and burrowing animals on Segojan's part. He is friendly with other good animal and nature deities, as well as mischievous or exuberant ones such as Brandobaris, Clangeddin Silverbeard, and Gwaeron. He has few foes aside from Urdlen, although the Beastlord has earned the gnome deity's ire for his hunting of forest gnomes. Dogma The great forests of the outdoors await those Forgotten Folk daring enough to venture forth from their burrows. Wander the great woodlands in search of excitement and sylvan sites of incredible beauty. Defend and protect the creatures of the forest and the woodlands in which they reside. Be ever curious, and follow life wherever it may lead. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Gnome Deities